I Hate My Family
by Lady Tol
Summary: Oneshot. Humor. Next Gen. Lily complained and complained about her work uniform when she really should have just kept her mouth shut. Rating for language


It was a right of passage for a member of the Weasley family to work at least one summer in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Most of them took a job working there once, went back to school or go on with their careers. It was a nice way to get some pocket money that most of their parents wouldn't give them and it was pretty impossible to get fired by their very own uncle.

Some of them stayed on longer than that unofficially required break. Fred Weasley wanted to take over the business when his father retired, and immediately after he left school he began working at the various locations in Great Britain and was moving up the proverbial ladder rather quickly. James Potter had difficulty finding a job after his seventh year, and stayed on for awhile before he moved on to more "satisfying" work. Lucy Weasley had absolutely no clue what she had wanted to do after school and enjoyed working at the store so much that she decided to stay on for the foreseeable future.

Lily Potter, on the other hand, knew exactly what she wanted to do. The problem was that _Transfiguration Today _was not too keen on hiring a columnist directly out of Hogwarts, even if she had shown an immense knowledge of the subject. So Lily, who sent columns and a job application to the publication once a month while also acting as a reserve Keeper on the Tutshill Tornados, worked at her uncle's London location. She did like working there, but here was one glaring issue.

"You have absolutely no sense of style or fashion, Uncle George," Lily complained for the thousandth time. Every single day, she would come into the store, see the hideous magenta robes waiting for her, and she would complain. It had done a fat lot of good over the past few months. "It clashes with all of our hair, and we look so extremely outdated. Can't we wear something a bit more modern and less-" she looked at the offending robes in disgust- "hideous?"

"You'll wear them and you'll like it," George would say every time, and Lily was positive that he enjoyed tormenting her.

She should have known that he would only keep the robes because she kept complaining about them, but she hated them far too much to let it go. But one day, after one whole year of parading around the shop in the sorry excuse for clothes, Lily had really wished that she had just kept her big trap shut and worn hem, because the maroon was much better than what she had on now.

"I can't believe you," Lily said menacingly, keeping her voice low. She was not the type to scream bloody murder over every little thing like some of her relatives.

"You said you wanted an update," George said in an innocent voice, which Lily didn't believe for a second.

"This is not what I had in mind." Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of maroon robes, she was wearing a tight, black tank top with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stretched across her breasts in maroon letters outlines in orange and denim shorts that barely covered her bum. It was certainly not the look she had been going for. "I look like a slut."

"Yes, but you look like a slut that wants to sell Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. So get out there and sell!" George said enthusiastically and pushed her out of the back office and into the main part of the store.

Lily plastered a smile on her face and went around helping customers for the rest of the day. Of course it was a summer day after Hogwarts letters had been sent out, so half the store was filled with former classmates, some that knew her well. It had been one of the most embarrassing days of her working life, and she was ready to kill Uncle George after eight hours of every male over the age of thirteen staring at her breasts.

She was _sooo _telling her dad once she got home.

* * *

**A/N: This just sort of came to me, so I decided to just have fun and write it. I'd like to think that George only made her wear this that one day, to prove a point and to make sure that Lily never complained again. Hope you enjoyed it and please review whether you did or didn't!**


End file.
